hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted Park
Ranks Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each rank of the Haunted Park. These may be different depending on a players rank. Hidden Items Basket * Next to the girl on the park bench, has a handle and pumpkin face * On the grave beside the horse statue Bat * Upper center, between tree branch and statute * Various places across the sky Bundle of Grass * On the far right of the bench Butterfly * In the middle on the trunk of the tree (hard to see) * At the root of the tree * Under Angel statue, on the base Candy Bucket * On bench, right foreground Cat * On the stone wall behind Angel statue * Beside the horse statue on grave Coffin * Under the horse statue * Leaning against tree truck, left side * Leaning against archway, left side Collar * Left branch tree, midway up * Top of pumpkin on ground, right side most directly under horses front hooves Crystal Ball * Right corner foreground * On tree roots on left side of picture Doll * In between the left and center pumpkin on the ground in front of the statue. * Underneath the bench on the right side * Sitting on bench * Sitting on the horse statue Frog * Root of tree * Right side of tree Gargoyle * Left pillar under the arch * Behind the bench, rightmost side * Under the horse statue, partially hidden by coffin Ghost * In the background through the archway * On tree trunk (small, with it's arms raised) Goblet * On tree roots, left foreground Hat * On the front leg of the horse * On the top of one of the pumpkins at the base of horse * On top of statue on the right Heart * Cloud shaped and various places across the sky Hourglass *On the park bench *Behind rear legs of horse statue Horns * Devil horns on the pumpkin underneath horse statue Jewelry Box * On ground near right side of benc * Beside the tree roots Knife * Bottom right foreground, just below bench Magic Wand * On bench * On ground in front of bench (beside the broom) * Lying across top of largest pumpkin on ground below horses raised legs Maple leaf * On top of the third left pumpkin at the base of the statue * Far left, blue, hanging from the tree * Far right on top of pumpkin * Bottom center, under the broom Mask * On ground, centre foreground (Frankenstein) * Laying against the right most pumpkin in front the base of the statue * Laying against the middle pumpkin in front of the base of the statue * On the horse where leg meets the body * Against the tree roots Mirror * On tree roots, left foreground * Next to big tombstone Mushroom * Lower right below pumpkins on ground * On tree trunk right side * On the tree trunk left side * Upper right of tree branches Necklace * On the ground, foreground a bit on the right side of the middle, looks like a chain. * Hanging over the right armrest of the bench, pearls on a cord. * Laying on the bench, closer to the right Nest * On top of right pillar of gate * Near base of tree * Top of tree in branches * On the root of the tree Owl * Perched on the horse statue * Perched on the tree's branch, left most side, near the grave * Perched on left side of bench Ouija Board * On tree roots, left foreground * Background behind statue Pentagram * On base of angel statue on right * On hind quarter of horse * On tombstone on far right Pointer * On right column of arch * On base of horse statue, front * On ground in center pointing towards arches Poison * Lower right, next to the two pumpkins * Extreme left corner behind tree * In front of bench Rat * On top of the bench * On the ground in front of bench Rope * Hanging as a nose behind Angel statue on the tree branch * Hanging around the tree's branch leftmost side, beside the grave that's behind the tree Shoe * Foreground middle against broom * In the middle of the path to the castle, underneath the gate entrance (small, blends in, hard to see, sometimes partially hidden by wolf) Snake * Top limb of tree near cape of horseman statue Scythe * Left of screen against tree * In figure's hand on horse, left foregroun * In Angel statue's hand Scarecrow * Beside horse statue * In the pathway under arch Skeleton * Standing in front of grave, left foreground * Against the bench, right foreground Toy Balloon * In middle small tree in background * Right of Angel Statue above bench, right foreground Vampire Jaw * On tree roots * Middle foreground Voodoo Doll * Right foreground under the bench, by foot of bench Wineglass * On tree trunk Wolf * Through the archway * Behind the bench * Beside the bench, left side Secret Hiding place's * Item Drops Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations Category:Locations